


As a Family

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: 'Drabble Challenge: 1-150' [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: For the prompt: “Why did we have to have kids?”





	As a Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popvisser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popvisser/gifts).



> prompt me [here](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/post/172641498629/drabble-challenge-1-150), please?

Stiles was exhausted. Stiles was more than exhausted. Stiles was fucking  _ done _ . He hadn’t slept in days, weeks, months. He didn’t even remember what sleep was! It was getting so bad, he had nearly fallen asleep in class— _ after _ drinking a large coffee. He was behind in more than one of his classes, desperately trying to catch back up. All he wanted to do was climb back into his bed, fall blissfully asleep and  _ stay  _ that way, for one goddamn night.

Alicia cried out again, tears streaming down her tiny, reddened face as she continued to work herself up. Stiles just rocked her, gently as he walked the perimeter of the nursery. It was small, but so was the main bedroom, the whole apartment. They would have to move, somehow, in a few years. No way would anything larger than a toddler bed fit into this room. They… they would make it work until then, though, just like they had been.

His baby girl was still crying, although she was finally beginning to quiet some. Stiles continued to rock her in his arms, holding her gently against his chest as he paced the room. He hummed, a tune he knew from his own memories, though only half remembered from his childhood. He was sure it was something Polish, something from his mother, and nothing felt better than singing the song to his own daughter—broken as the language was coming from his mouth.

The song always worked, and the door eased open behind him as he laid his now-sleeping daughter back into her crib, only taking a half step back. He was tired, could feel it bone-deep, in a way he had never felt before, and he closed his eyes against his headache—the same one that had been bothering him for days. Boyd came up behind him, pressed flush against Stiles’ back and wrapped thick arms around Stiles’ waist. It felt like home.

“Why did we have to have kids?” Stiles asked, voice nothing by exhaustion as he leaned all of his weight back into Boyd’s chest. He didn’t worry about falling, knew Boyd would hold him up.

“I’m sorry,” Boyd said, voice whisper-soft in the silence of the room and Stiles whirled around, brows drawing down into a frown.

“Why are you sorry?” he demanded, poking Boyd’s chest and getting distracted for a moment at just how firm it was.

“It—it was my idea. I shouldn’t have pushed,” it was said even softer than the apology, and Stiles stomach twisted, his heart ached.

“Hey, no.  _ No _ ,” Stiles said, voice far stronger than it had been a moment ago, though he hissed the words in a harsh whisper. He grabbed Boyd’s face in his hands, stroked the soft skin under his boyfriend’s eyes with his thumbs, as gentle as he could be and softened his words. 

“I want this. I want  _ us _ , as a family. I want to raise Alicia and get married and  _ spend our fucking lives together _ ,” Stiles pushed as much truth and conviction into the words as he could. After all, he had never wanted something more than he wanted Boyd, wanted him forever. 

“You want to get married?” Boyd’s voice was an awed whisper, full of his surprise, only a breath against Stiles’ lips and still Stiles nodded, leaned up to press their lips together, seal it with a kiss.

“I want to get married,” Stiles repeated, and he laughed into Boyd’s mouth, pushed the man backwards, closed the nursery door with a soft click, and an even softer smile, his heart warm and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i should be in bed, and for no reason what-so-fucking-ever, I am not. I am awake and writing ridiculous fluff.
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
